Kai's Love
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: FINISHED After losing a win for the blade breakers Kai feels upset and stuff. Mariah thinks that Kai did a great job and wants him as his boyfriend.your saying what happened to her and Ray.thats in there. KaiMariah humor and some wierdness.
1. The loss

Kai's Love

Chappie 1

KG: Ok this was a fic I thought of for just the hell of it...hmm.

Tyson: YAY I am in one of KG's fics Oh goody oh joy, oh rapture. Is there food in the fic?

KG: Sure...I guess...Um Kai since you're the main character would you care do the disclamie?

Kai: Hmph...why should I?

KG: Oh come on...the boys dig it Kai.

Kai: ...Really?

KG: Yeah...

Kai: Then hell no.

Kenny: I'll do it then...Kitsunegirl4ever doesn't and will never own Beyblade nor the blade breakers good thing to or else in every episode you would see Tyson and Kai in the doggy position for like 5 hours.

KG: (Thinks) Hmmm...

Dizzi: Now you done it Chief you went to put ideas in the girl's head...good thing this isn't a yaoi...I don't think it is...

KG: It's not...well...not right now...

Dranzer flew past out of the stadium in millions of pieces and flew past Kai cutting him slightly. Kai stood there in a daze...He could not believe he had lost so bad...in only 30 seconds...and by a 11th grader at that so he didn't feel that hurt to have lost to someone older but he...he was the world's champion's friend. Kai fell to the ground to hide his tears that was coming down his slightly scared face. The tears were refreshing and painful at the same time. The 11th grade boy walked up to Kai to shake his hand. "Wow that was some battle...it was also a challenge usually it takes me 10 seconds to win but wow...your blade and bit beast were awesome. You 2 makes a great team if I do say so myself." He had told Kai. Kai didn't care what he had to say...he lost that's it and in front of an audience of over 9 thousand people and what's worse he lost in front of his friends after he bragged so much. He looked up to the red head that just tore up his blade and shook his hand back. Kai quickly got up and ran out of the stadium until a young dark blue haired boy grabbed his arm.

"Kai...dude...it will be ok...its only one lost...we forgive you and its no big deal." Tyson said with his stomach growling afterwards which made both of them have a water drop on the side of their heads.

"Look...Tyson...it is a big deal...we could have won the championship..." Kai said before Tyson interrupted him with a big grin on his face.

"Did you say Chocolate chip? Where!" Tyson said while looking for a cookie everywhere.

"(Sighs) Not chocolate chip...championship you dip. (1) (2)

"Chip! OMG where's the chip! Here chippy chippy chippy...sueeeeewwwwweeeeee." Tyson said while doing pig calls to get the chip to come to him.

"NO DIP DIP!"

"Yes...for the chips we will need some dip will we..."

"No...you're the dip!"

"I am?" Tyson asked while watching Kai nod his head. "Cool." Tyson grabbed some chips that Max was gnawing on.

"Hey! Tyson...those are mine!" The blonde yelled as Tyson ran to Kai with his chips. "Fine...keep them." Tyson smiled as he took a chip and lifted up his arm and wiped the chip under his arms to get some "dip" and ate it (3). Kai watched disgustedly at Tyson.

"You know...this is kinda good...needs some salt." Tyson took more chips and wiped them in his musty sweaty pits and gave one to everyone on his team. He watched them eat the chips.

"Hmmm...this is very good...wow...what kind of dip is it?" Ray asked grabbing another one from Tyson and gulping it down

"Oh...I rubbed them in my armpits first." Tyson said. Everyone on the team was quiet but Kai was slightly chuckling. After a few minutes being quiet everyone spit out the chips. Kai was laughing hard but quiet enough so the others wouldn't notice. He stopped laughing when a pink haired girl caught his attention by signaling over to a corner. He followed her though the dark halls with one light bulb on and people n corners already talking. He found the girl in the darkest corner away from everyone. Kai didn't know who this girl was till she started talking to him.

"Hi Kai...you did really great in the battle...I wanted to congratulate you." The girl said then kissing Kai on the lips. Kai broke the kiss and broke away.

"Mariah...what the hell? You're supposed to be with Ray not with me." Kai said. Mariah smiled at the naïve blue haired boy.

"I know...but..." Mariah started to say.

Tyson: And another cliffhanger again for KG's audience.

KG: So? Well please review...I want at least 2 reviews before I continue

Kai: Ok I am sure someone is gonna ask you about those #'s...

KG: Oh yeah well um I got that Idea from...um... Yumi Setsuna...so that wasn't my idea...I don't own it so please Yumi don't sue me...ok the #'s

IDK know what dip means

I got chocolate chip thing from Rugrats.

The dip thing...yes its gross I know...Its for humor


	2. Flash Back and shtuff

Kai's Love

Chappie 2 Yay

KG: Ok I got 2 reviews now...yes, yes...Muhahahaha...I need more reviews...

Tyson: Hmmm is there any more chips and sweat dip?

KG: No...

Kai: Am I right to say that there is going to be a little yaoi?

KG: Yes...just a little...not much...

Kenny: Animal crackers in my soup monkeys and rabbits loop da loop.

Max: Is Chief singing a Shirley Temple song?

All Blade breakers but Max and Kenny: Yes...

Kenny: I'm just a girl with a crush on you. (Points to Tyson)

Tyson: o.o...now it's a Britney Spears song...

Kenny: Like a Virgin...touched for the very first time...

Ray: Um...KG The disclaimer please....

KG: Yes...of course I don't own BB nor the # idea which is Yumi's so all I own is...this fic . 

Kai looked at Mariah watching her yellow eyes that was starting to get wet with tears. "Mariah...why are you crying...please don't cry." Kai said while wiping away her tears with his index finger, then lightly kissing her cheek. "Now...calm down and tell me what's wrong." Mariah calmed down and started to tell Kai what was wrong.

"I...I...I didn't know that Ray was like that..." The pinked hair girl said while crying a bit. She walked close to Kai and cried on his shirt that was showing the top of his chest.

"You didn't know Ray was like what?" Kai said holding her close feeling her tears seep through his shirt cooling him off slightly. "Your tears feel good." Kai said without thinking then blushed when Mariah looked at him. She smiled at him and licked his cheek. Kai moved away slightly.

"Well anyway...what I was saying was that it happened a month ago..."

FLASH BACK 

Mariah was taking out the ribbon in her hair and put her pajamas on and went to Ray's room to kiss him good night and saw Ray on top of Tyson kissing each other and doing other stuff (Won't go into detail because Alex will yell at me and never read my fics again . sorry yaoi fans T.T) Mariah stood there dazed at what was happening. "Ray...how could you?" Mariah said crying. Ray and Tyson stopped what they were doing and looked at Mariah.

"Mariah please doesn't be mad...it's not what it looks like." Ray said. Mariah started bursting into tears.

"Yes it is...you 2 are having sex and didn't invite me!"(1) Mariah burst out of the room screaming and crying.

END OF FLASH BACK 

Mariah cried on Kai's shirt even more. "I don't believe they didn't ask me to join." Mariah cried.

"I don't believe there...gay...I kinda figured it...is that why you want me as your boyfriend." Kai asked while kissing Mariah's forehead. Mariah looked up and Kai and kissed him again while putting her arms around him and he doing the same. Kai felt Mariah's tongue begging to be let in. Kai happily let her in. (2) Ray was walking down the hall when he saw Kai and Mariah.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL KAI!" Ray yelled startling Kai and Mariah that they bit each other's tongues and they both started screaming. "Kai...answer me...now."

"Well what were you and Tyson doing the other night when Mariah saw you guys?" Kai said putting paper towel on his bleeding tongue.

"Oh...that...I can explain that...you see what happened was that Tyson and I was practicing ballet (3) when we tripped and feel on top of each other..."

"But why were you 2 nude?" Mariah asked.

"Well you see...it was strip ballet."

"Ahh yes...I have heard of it...I've seen them practice before...it was...strange..." Kai said.

"Yes now that you know...stay away from Mariah..."

"No...Mariah wants me...don't you?"

"No. Mariah... don't go with Kai...he's using you..." Mariah looked at both Kai and Ray. "Mariah...please I love you...you know I do baby."

"Ok...I know who I wish to be with..." Mariah said walking to Kai and hugging him. Kai smiled and gave Ray a smug look that says "Ha I have the girl" Mariah kissed Kai and looked at him. "Kai..I am sorry...but I must be with Ray...I am sorry...I hope you can understand my decision." Kai looked in Mariah's yellow eyes, which was getting blurrier...at first he thought that Mariah was crying but then...after a while he had realized that it was him crying. "Kai...are you alright with this?"

"Yes...yes I am..."

"Good...I am glad you understand." (4) Kai nodded and went to his room in the dorm where the contest was being held at and grabbed a knife.

Tyson: What is up with you and those cliffhangers?

KG: I really don't know..its for anticipation...I wish for 4 total reviews for me to go on...if I have more than 4 total I will put in a nice side Chappie.

Kai: any # reviews?

KG: Ok...

Did you see that coming?

Um...I wanted to stop there so no lemon would appear

I had to back it up some how

KAI DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU TWIT!

KG: Ok there it is please read and review...o.o huh?

Kenny: Stripping and running around the room nude Muhahahahahaha the pixie sticks will rule!!!!!!!!! Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

KG: You go pixie stick boy! Heh...I get high off of pixie sticks ;;;;


	3. Hey my duckieser fans

A nice warning

KG: Hello my duckies…er fans I cant put up the next chappie for a while so hang on and read my other fics till then . darn my taken away computer.


	4. Why?

Kai's Love 

Chapter 3

KG: Well I am finally back with the 3rd chapter of Kai's Love…I am sorry to have kept you waiting especially with a cliff hanger I wont ever do that ever again.

Tyson: SHE LIES!

KG: …And cant continue for the next of making the chapter…

Kai: Don't lie to your fans… It doesn't make me look good.

Tyson: You always look good to me baby.

Kai: Ooooook then…don't you EVER say that to me ever again!

Kenny: (running around naked with a pixie stick) BE FREE MY PIXIES! FLY! MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Max: You go pixie stick boy.

Kai: That was the most creepiest shit I have ever seen and heard…wait…(thinks)

flashback

(Tyson and Ray is dressed up as Madonna and is singing "Pass That Dutch" in lingerie)

End

Kai: (shivers) MY PINECONES! MY POOR PINECONES! They didn't stand a chance in their shirts.

Mariah: What?…um KG doesn't own Beyblade…only the fic she owns…

Kai stood in his room with his door closed and stared at the butcher knife he held firmly in his hand. He felt tear drops coming from his eyes as he started to perform the cutting he has been holding back ever since he got up that morning. He had now lost a bet to Tyson.

Mariah walked in Kai's room and gasped at what he was about to do. "Kai! Don't do it! It's not worth it…you'll make me cry. I don't want to cry." Mariah said trying to hold Kai's knife and take it away from him but Kai held on stronger.

"Look Mariah…I have to do this wether you like it or not…this has to be done…and I am the only one welling to do it…"

Before Kai made the knife to his target Tyson walked into the room. "Kai…have you started chopping up those onions yet (1)?

" Not yet Tyson…Mariah walked in on me as I was about to."

" Kai…onions make me cry…you know that…" Mariah said as she took the onion from Kai.

" Why do you want to be with Ray other than me (2)?" Kai said pushing Tyson out the room and putting the onion in his mouth. "Go away Tyson." Tyson walked out gagging from the taste of raw onion in his mouth. Kai then turned his attention back over to the pink headed female.

Mariah looked at Kai who was now sitting beside her. His arms crossed in his lap. "Kai…its not like I want to be with Ray…Its just that…he has done sp much for me that I just couldn't leave him just yet…" Mariah looked at Kai who was confused. "I am sorry if I led you into believing that I was in love with you…well you see…maybe I am in love with you but I just cant find a way to leave Ray…he means so much to me."

Kai stood up and smiled at Mariah and put his hands around her shoulders and looked into her eyes and kissed her, un aware that a murderer was among them…inside the room.

Tyson: See I told you that she lies!

KG: No…it wasn't a cliffhanger…it was just a place I stopped to keep people interested in my fic.

Kai: In other words a cliffhanger…

KG: Yes. Exactly. I told you it wasn't a cliff hanger…wait…

Max: Please read and review…you can flame as much as u want to…um…KG got a fic taken off…we don't know what it was so if you have a good memory please tell us oh yeah.

I bet u didn't see that coming(1)

Sorry for the quick change(2)


	5. Chapter 5

1Kai's Love

Chapter 4

KG: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I didnt expect for this delay XD but I promise you NO MORE cliffhangers in this fic ever again.

Kai: SHE LIES! Again.

KG: No, I'm serious, this will be the last and final chapter.

Tyson: Your not serious are you?

KG: I'm serious.

Max: So does that mean that this is our last time saying that you don't own Beyblade, nor its characters?

KG: Indeed, til my next BB fic anyway. So here's the final chapter of the fic.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mariah enjoyed everything about the kiss Kai was giving to her, he wasn't to dominate, nor weak, his kiss was like the only thing she wanted at the moment, everything she ever could ask for was in her mouth. She felt Kai pull her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss more. All her body enabled her to do was to sit back and enjoy, and moan a few times or so.

When she moaned the first time, Kai had stopped, smiled then continued, but this time he gently massaged her scalp gently with his left hand, as he used his right to lift up her shirt and cup her left breast. "Mm, you kiss so nicely and your chest is so soft." Kai said then lifted Mariah's chin and kissed her neck slightly, before letting his tongue take over, tasting the soft flesh that tasted of apples and strawberries. He felt her tightening her grip on his shirt and heard her let out a moan as he slipped his hand in her bra and pinched her nipple softly.

"What are you doing to her Kai?" Ray asked entering the room, after getting tired of watching them make out for about five minutes. He looked at Mariah who was turning redder every second passing. "Is this what our relationship means to you Mariah? That you have to cheat on me? And Kai, why are you doing this to me?"

" Mariah obviously made it clear that she wants me, so give it up. Right Mariah?" Kai looked at Mariah who was no longer on the bed. Kai and Ray ran out of the room to try to find Mariah.

When they found her, they wish they hadn't. She was in a corner with Tyson, kissing him. Just like she did to Kai earlier that day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KG: Finished

Tyson: So I got the girl in the end?

KG: Naw, Hilary came and took her from you.

Tyson: That bitch.

KG: (- -) :twitches:

Max: Read and review.


End file.
